


My Genius

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and no one can tell me otherwise, because Kara is a certifiable genius, just a fluff piece based on a headcanon posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Turns out that Kara is actually a mathematical genius. But being around Lena turns her into a pile of babbling, semi-intelligent mush.





	

The answer was right in front of her. Lena could practically taste it. She could see it dancing around the edges of her vision, but she couldn’t grab onto it. She was seconds away from throwing her marker across the room in frustration when she felt a pair of solid, familiar arms wrap around her waist.

“Still working?”

Lena let herself relax against Kara’s body with a sigh. “I’m trying. I just can’t seem to work out exactly what went wrong.” She gestured angrily to the whiteboard in front of her. 

Kara’s eyes scanned the board. Every inch of it was covered in various chemical compounds and equations. Kara recognized it. This was the same board that had been sitting in Lena’s living room since they had started dating months before. “You still can’t figure out what caused the failure?”

Failure was the polite term. Small, non-lethal explosion that had damaged little more than a few lab benches and Lena’s pride would have been a more accurate description. 

“I know what caused it.” Lena answered. “I just have no idea how to fix it.” She shook her head in an attempt to clear some of the frustration from her mind. This problem had been plaguing her for months, but she needed a break. Clearly.

“I’m sorry. It’s date night. I’m done working now.” She turned and pressed a kiss of apology to Kara’s lips. “What did you bring?” She headed toward the kitchen and the take-out bags that Kara had left on the counter.

“You seemed like you weren’t having the best day when I called earlier so I went to the burger place you like.”

Lena’s eyes lit up. “The one with the greasy fries?” She tore into the bags without waiting for her girlfriend’s response.

Kara smiled warmly. There were times she wasn’t sure who was more obsessed with food: Her or Lena. “Yes, the one with the greasy fries.”

“Greasy fries call for beer.” Lena said happily, popping a fry into her mouth, her whiteboard calculations long forgotten. “I’ll pour. You pick a movie.”

Kara nodded, an amused smile on her face and headed further in the living room. The whiteboard caught her eye again as she passed. As she scanned the board she saw the missing pieces of the equations fall into place. She could see the problem and the solution. It was… simple. Before she could stop herself Kara picked up the dry erase marker that Lena had abandoned. Kara’s brain worked quickly and fluidly, in perfect sync with her hands to fix the mistakes and fill in the missing figures. She was just replacing the cap on the marker when Lena’s voice made her jump.

“Oh my god.”

Kara spun around in surprise, clutching the marker to her chest. “I- um. I fixed it.” She said sheepishly. 

Lena pushed past Kara to get a better look at the board. “Kara… This is-”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have,” Kara immediately felt a wash of embarrassment, the same way she had felt in school whenever she finished her tests a little too quickly. “But, I just- I saw-” Rao, Lena was probably so pissed. 

But then Lena was talking. “No, no! Kara, you are a genius!” She looked incredulously from the board to the fidgeting blonde behind her. “I’ve been working on this for months! You did this in, what? Sixty seconds?”

Kara shrugged, waving off Lena’s compliment. “I’m kind of good at math.” She mumbled, cheeks burning. 

Lena scoffed. “Good?!” She spun around to fully face Kara with wide eyes. “Kara, this is beyond brilliant. You’ve obviously got a head of numbers, to put it mildly. Who didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Honestly?” Kara hated how small and timid her voice sounded, but she couldn’t help it. Lena made her feel weak and strong at the same time and the glistening look of awe on Lena’s face spurred her on. “Being around you makes it kind of hard to think straight. I just- You’re so gorgeous and amazing and, Rao, when we first started dating I could barely complete sentences let alone complex calculations.” She laughed nervously, her hands continuing to twist around the marker. She was dangerously close to crushing it. “It's just easier for me think coherent thoughts now, I guess.”

“So you’re saying I make you nervous?” Lena said with a smirk. She took a step toward Kara, relishing the blush she saw rise in her girlfriend’s cheeks. The blush, the shy smile, the shock of utter brilliance… Lena could feel herself falling even more in love with Kara. And getting turned on if she was being honest. Her hands closed over Kara’s, steadying the fidgeting that she had been doing since Lena had caught her at the board. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

With a grin, Kara let herself be pushed backward until the backs of her legs hit the couch. She wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her down into her lap. Kara warmed at the small laugh that escaped Lena’s lips as she fell. “You’re not mad I touched your board?” Kara asked, cursing the timidity that still laced itself through her words. 

Lena shifted until she was straddling Kara’s lap, her hair falling in a dark curtain around them and reached down to caress her cheek. “Darling, why would I be angry? You’ve just rescued me from weeks of frustration.”

“It’s just… When I came to Earth-” Kara struggled with the words. As she spoke she realized that this, this insecurity was not something that she had ever given words to, much less admitted to another person. “When Jeremiah and Eliza put me in school I used to try to help the other kids with math and science. It was easy for me, you know. I thought I could make friends that way. But I ended up just getting made fun of.” She felt Lena wipe gently at the tears that had begun to fall. “I just learned that I wasn’t supposed to be good at things. I learned to hold myself back.”

A flood of emotions surged through Lena’s chest. It was anger that anyone had ever made Kara feel alone, that anyone on this godforsaken planet had ever made her beautiful Kara feel anything less than perfect. An aching sadness took over that she hadn’t been around to keep the bullies at bay. It finished with a fierce, burning desire to make damn sure that her gorgeous hero never felt that way again. “Kara Zor-El, you never have to hold anything back with me. Do you understand?”

Kara let her face be lifted by a soft finger. She felt the air rush out of her chest. Lena Luthor’s eyes were a thing to behold, but the love that sat behind them was something else entirely. Kara nodded. 

“I love every part of you, including that brilliant mind of yours.” Lena said. She cupped Kara's face in her hands and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft, at first, but Lena had next to no self control when it came to Kara's lips. Her teeth grazed Kara's lips, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. 

“And if I'm being completely honest…” Lena paused to swipe her tongue across Kara's bottom lip. “It's actually turning me on.”

Kara laughed thickly, arousal lumping in her throat. “Yeah?”

Lena slipped her fingers into Kara’s hair and tugged, just hard enough to provoke a soft response from the woman beneath her. “Mmhm.” She pressed her lips against against the smooth skin of Kara’s neck. “Beauty and brains? How did I get so lucky?” She leaned down and captured Kara’s lips with her own. It was soft and passionate and so, so heated. A surge of warmth spread through Lena’s body, settling below her stomach. “How about after we eat you take me to the bedroom and show exactly what that beautiful mind of yours can do?”

Kara sighed into another kiss, reveling in the way Lena melted against her, her hips grinding down slightly. “I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr, yo. Cfo-absolute. I'm always open for prompts. 
> 
> And as always, comments make my world go round!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
